


foolishly (in love)

by witchy_country616



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: “You could’ve died, you idiot! You could’ve died! And for what? Honor? What good is honor for?"
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	foolishly (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt for santhony + anger born of worry and the big damn kiss. Just another shameless piece of fluff. Un-beated. All mistakes are my own, etc.

“You're so stupid.”

Her voice - equal amounts fond and angry - was the last one Anthony had expected to hear, so he almost believes he really lost it this time (or maybe the medicine the doctor gave him is finally kicking in, letting him hear what he desperately wants), when he sees her standing by the door to his room.

The sight itself takes his breath away. She looks like a gypsy who stole his heart and walked away dancing. She’s wearing a velvet black dress from at least two seasons ago, short lace black gloves on her fingers, her favorite choker with a dark red rose adorning her neck, and he can just see the edges of the ribbons tying her hair back.It’s an outfit he has seen countless times and, in fact, hurriedly helped her take it off more than once. It shouldn’t affect him like this. And yet…to see it on the doorway to his bedroom, at a house where he thought she would never be welcomed into…

“What…what are you doing here?” He managed to say, utterly confused.

Siena sighed theatrically, before walking into the room.

She didn’t come closer to the bed, however, and stayed standing. Towering over him like a queen ready to issue her decree.

“Your brother Benedict came to the house. To tell me how _utterly dumb_ you are. I knew you weren’t in your right mind when you told me about the duel - which was already a terrible idea, by the way, but this _foolishness_ … I still can’t believe it.”

“The duel wasn’t a terrible idea.” He protested weakly from the bed. “I had to defend my sister’s honor.”

“As if there weren’t a thousand different ways to protect her honor!” Siena retorted, pacing in front of him. “It really makes me question your intelligence."

This wasn’t at all like he expected this moment to go. She was finally here and he wanted nothing more than to bask in her presence, and she couldn’t stop scolding him. “Could you stop throwing insults at me for a moment?”

Siena looked at him angrily, her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t say anything, so he continued, “Honestly, it was all Daphne’s fault. She came galloping in the middle of the duel. Simon fired, on accident, of course, and I just reacted and shot too…”

“At yourself!” She screamed and he could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks at her words. His ability with a firearm was seriously lacking, as it had been proved this morning.It was a miracle he hadn’t caused more damage, to himself or to others. “Tell me: how is that not stupid, _my lord_?”

He hated when she used that word as another insult, highlighting all the ways in which they were different and the things that kept them apart.

“It's nothing to worry about.” He repeated the same words he had been saying to his family since Benedict had brought him home. And, even though the wound on his thigh still hurt like hell, Anthony slowly got out of the bed and stood up, being careful not to let it show how much the action pained him. “See? It’s but a scratch. The doctor said it so himself. I will be good as new in a couple of weeks.”

Siena came closer, looked at him up and down as if she wanted to reassure herself he was truly in one piece, and he finally noticed her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“You could’ve died, you idiot!” Her words were still angry, but he could feel the knot in his heart loosening. _She cared._ She was angry because she cared. “You could’ve died!” She repeated and grabbed his shoulders, attempting to shake him. "And for what? _Honor_? What good is _honor_ for?"

Siena looked down, as if she couldn’t bare saying the next words while looking him in the eye. “I know we aren’t together anymore…” He shook his head, even though she couldn’t see it. _How could she say something like that?_ “But I wouldn’t bear if you died.”

She looked up and he could see the resolution in her eyes.

“I should go. I am glad you’re fine, truly. You must know I don’t hold you to anything you said last night. Those were foolish dreams and…”

Anthony couldn’t listen to it anymore as she attempted once more to severe their bond. He was through being an idiot, he wouldn’t let ler get away another time. So he did the only thing he thought would stop her and he kissed her. He kissed with all the feelings he couldn’t put into words. _Stay, stay, stay with me._

And she responded. Oh, how she responded. Her mouth opened up and welcomed him home, his passion matched with hers in every stroke of tongue, every move. His hands encircled her waist and brought her closer until their bodies were separated only by the fabric of their clothes.

They broke apart for air, but he didn’t let her turn away.

“What…what are you doing?” Siena whispered, her confusion evident through the fog of lust.

“I am not letting you walk away from me again.” Anthony answered, his right hand going up to caress her face. It was only this morning that he left her sleeping in bed, but how he missed her. “You can call me an idiot how many times you like. Most of the times, I probably deserve the insult. But don’t call our dreams foolish, Siena.”

He took a breath and prayed he could put into words how he felt. That he could find the right words to make her stay.

“I want to spend my life with you. Here, there, I don’t give a damn where we go, as long as you are by my side. If this ordeal has taught me anything, is that nothing makes sense if you aren’t with me. Tell me you feel the same way.”

“I can’t…Your family, they would never…”

“Benedict brought you here, didn’t he? He understands how important you’re to me. And I know my mom, she wouldn’t just let anyone come upstairs to check on me.” Siena blushed at the mention of his mom and he wondered how that encounter had gone and what had been said between the two. It must have been a sight to see. “I know it won’t be easy. But I know we can face anything as long as we’re together.”

“My lord…” He felt his hopes sinking at those words.

“Anthony, please. I think by now you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name.”

“Anthony…” His name was nothing more than a whisper, as if she was still testing the words. “We better get you back in bed before you injure yourself any further. You look as pale as a sheet of paper.” As if she could sense his protests, she stroked his cheek tenderly. “We can face the world tomorrow. I am not going anywhere.”

He nodded and kissed her hair as she helped him walk back to bed. “Promise me, Siena.”

She settled down next to him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. “Anthony… Not even the Dowager Viscountess will drag me away from your bed now.”

“Good.” He answered, his eyes already closing. It seemed the medicine the doctor gave was finally working its effects.

His last thoughts before falling into deep sleeping were of Siena and how he loved the sound of his Christian name on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment/give kudos. I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
